My Miracle
by GoldenPhoenix 12
Summary: Spoilers for Breaking Dawn. Bella's pregnancy from her point of view.


My Miracle

By

GoldenPhoenix12

A/N: First, to those reading my other Twilight story the next chapter is halfway done. This idea has been running around in my head for a while. I always wanted Bella's pregnancy in Breaking dawn to be told from her point of view. Please let me know what you think, and if I get enough reviews, I may write more. Chapter one: Reaction

BPov

Edward left the room to go put our bags into the boat, and I picked up the cell phone. Rosalie picked up after the first ring.

"Bella?" she asked, surprised.

"Rose, I need your help," I said. I sounded like a little baby, but I didn't care. I knew that if anyone were going to understand, it would be Rosalie.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant with Edward's baby, and Carlisle and Edward think that I need to have an abortion right away, but Rose, I can't do that. I can feel our baby moving inside me, and I already love him. I don't think it will come to this, but if Edward or Carlisle try to make me have an abortion against my will, will you fight for me?" There was silence on the other end of the phone. It wasn't everyday that a vampire heard that another vampire had impregnated a human girl with his child, so I could understand that Rosalie needed a minute to process what I had told her.

"I'll make sure that no one harms you or the baby," Rose said.

"Thanks," I said. I hung up then, and prepared myself for the long ride back home.

Edward and I were now on the last flight that would take us back to Seattle, and back to our family. I hadn't said more than a few words to him on the way home because I was furious with him. Part of me, the logical part of me, knew that Edward was concerned for my health and wellbeing, but the other part of me, the part of me that felt my little nudger kicking me from the inside, was angry at Edward for even suggesting that we kill the precious child that came from our love making. Edward knew that I was mad at him, but he decided that he'd stay silent on the issue of abortion until we were home and Carlisle could back him up.

When we arrived in Seattle, the entire family was waiting for us at the airport. When we were safely passed security Carlisle walked up to us and looked at me concernedly.

"You will be fine Bella. I have everything set up at home to take care of this problem," Carlisle said. I reached down and patted my stomach and smiled slightly when I felt a little nudge against my hand.

"No one is taking my baby away from me," I said. I looked over at Edward now, more hurt that he didn't want this child, our child. I never thought that I'd want kids, and ever since I knew that I'd be turning into a vampire, I knew that having a child would be impossible. I guess that nothing is impossible when it comes to me and Edward. It was too bad that he didn't feel the same way. Edward saw my hurt look and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella love, we can adopt, or you can go and get artificially inseminated if that is what you want. If you want a child, then you can have one, and we can figure out how to control our blood lust so that the child won't be in any danger, but don't keep the fetus. It will kill you if you keep it," he said.

"This isn't just any child Edward, it's our child, and I'm not getting rid of our baby," I snapped.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation at home," Esme said.

We walked to baggage claim and picked up our luggage. When we got out into the parking lot, Jasper and Alice got into Carlisle and Esme's car, leaving Edward and I to ride with Rosalie and Emmett.

"You're doing a good thing Bella," Rosalie said from the front seat.

"Thanks Rose," I said. At least someone was on my side.

When we got home Edward helped me into the house and into the living room. I went and sat on the couch while Edward, jasper, and Emmett went to take our luggage up to our room. Once that was done everyone came into the living room and sat down, for what I assume was going to be a family meeting.

"I'm sorry that your honeymoon was cut short," Carlisle said to me and Edward.

"How did this happen, and why didn't I see anything?" Alice asked.

"I think we all know how it happened," Emmett said, snickering. Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of the head.

"I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to impregnate a human, but then again, Edward and Bella's situation is far from normal. I do know that if Bella is already feeling the fetus move, that the growth will be accelerated since most likely the child is half human and half vampire.

"Then we need to get it out of her before it can hurt Bella," Edward said.

"No!" I said. Rosalie came to my side then and plucked me off the couch and placed me behind her. She stood in front of me, ready to fight if it came down to it.

"Let us all calm down, no one is going to do anything without Bella's permission," Carlisle said. I could tell just by looking at Edward's face that he was in pain. I hated causing him pain, but I couldn't kill our child.

"I don't want to talk about killing my baby anymore," I said.

"Bella, love," Edward said. I walked out from behind Rosalie and over to Edward. I crawled into his lap and snuggled into his chest. I couldn't stay mad at him; because I knew that he was only concerned for me. I placed my warm hand on Edward's cheek and stroked it lovingly. I looked deep into my husband's darkening eyes before speaking.

"I know you are worried for me, but you don't know what it's like to feel something moving inside you. I can't explain it Edward, but I already love our child, so please, don't ask me to kill him, because I can't do it, not even for you. I was openly crying, and he pulled me close and stroked my hair. He sighed. I knew he didn't like my choice to keep the baby, but I knew that for now, the fight was over.

"What can we do?" Edward asked.

"For now I guess we can see how the pregnancy progresses. I will want to run some tests and try to do an ultrasound to get an idea of how far along Bella is, and if the fetus is indeed half vampire as I suspect, you and Bella will have some things to discuss before her pregnancy is over. One topic being that when it is time for her to give birth, would she want to be changed then? It will most likely come to that due to the fact that the baby will be half vampire and the majority of Bella's bones would be broken during child birth, but that doesn't have to be discussed right now," Carlisle said. I felt Edward nod. Just then my stomach rumbled and Esme quickly jumped up to go get me some food. She came back with a sandwich and I ate it hungrily, but my stomach had other ideas, and soon I was kneeling on the floor, throwing up everything that was in my stomach all over Esme's carpet. Edward rubbed my back, but said nothing. As I knelt on the floor trying to catch my breath, I knew for certain that this pregnancy was far from normal.


End file.
